


Fireworks

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Implied Hiroki/Hide-zou, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Io e lui?! Ma sei serio?!” il bassista rise di cuore, guardando l’altro da dietro gli occhiali da vista. “Pensi che possa avere una storia con qualcuno che esordisce offrendomi del formaggio fritto in una padella usata il giorno prima e non lavata?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Tsunehito scrutò Asagi di sottecchi, intenerito dall’espressione affascinata sul viso del cantante mentre fotografava i fuochi d’artificio che rischiaravano il cielo estivo.

Quietamente, lo vide sorridere tra sé e scambiare qualche parola con Hiroki su quanto fossero belli da vedere, per poi tornare ad osservarli interessato, come se non ne vedesse da anni. Il bassista si concesse un breve sorriso, sperando di non essere palese nei suoi sentimenti, e restò a scrutare l’altro da dietro i propri occhiali scuri, sicuro del fatto che essi nascondessero la traiettoria del suo sguardo.

Quando il cantante tornò a sistemarsi sul sedile ed iniziò a scrivere qualcosa sul proprio portatile, Tsunehito distolse lo sguardo e finse di non star ancora sorridendo, preferendo immergersi nelle proprie fantasie su come avrebbe potuto essere bello condividere quel momento con l’altro – girarci intorno sarebbe stato inutile, il bassista era ormai irrimediabilmente innamorato del leader dei D.

Ciò che Tsunehito non sapeva era che i suoi sentimenti erano ampiamente ricambiati.

Asagi, difatti, finì di scrivere il proprio post sperando che l’altro lo leggesse presto e che cogliesse un messaggio che, purtroppo, era troppo nascosto tra le righe per poter essere correttamente interpretato. Non che avesse fatto il nome di Tsunehito – cercava di evitarlo per non essere troppo palese, sapeva che il resto della band avrebbe potuto provare imbarazzo nel caso in cui qualcuno avesse tirato in ballo la questione – ma sperava che le sue intenzioni di voler condividere, dopo anni, quel momento con qualcuno fossero chiare.

Erano anni che le allusioni e le dimostrazioni di mutuo affetto erano più o meno chiare, sebbene i segnali lanciati fossero abbastanza ambigui e, spesso, quasi incomprensibili… ed il cantante doveva ammettere che era soprattutto colpa sua se la situazione era rimasta ferma per tutto quel tempo: gli sembrava che Tsunehito fosse abbastanza chiaro nelle proprie intenzioni, ma vederlo così legato a Hide-zou aveva spinto Asagi a farsi di lato nel timore che i due avessero una relazione; così, non si era accorto dei segnali fortemente contrastanti che continuava a lanciare ad un bassista perplesso e profondamente preso proprio da lui, non dal chitarrista.

Avrebbe dovuto parlare con entrambi e chiarire la situazione, ma ciò richiedeva un grosso sforzo in termini di coraggio: non solo sarebbe stato bizzarro dover toccare un argomento così sensibile come il proprio orientamento sessuale, per di più sarebbe stato imbarazzante dover chiedere ai due di rendere conto del loro rapporto. Così, pur di mantenere la pace tra i membri della band, si era accontentato di mettere da parte il proprio interesse per il bassista meglio che poteva.

Ciò che né Tsunehito, né Asagi sapevano era che il resto della band aveva compreso benissimo le dinamiche del loro rapporto ed aveva intenzione di avvicinarli definitivamente.

 

 

Quando Ruiza si ritrovò a leggere il post di Asagi, la sua mente andò immediatamente a Tsunehito ed all’occhiata tenera che gli aveva visto lanciare verso il cantante che si godeva da lontano i fuochi d’artificio.

Sebbene all’inizio fosse stato geloso di Tsunehito ed aveva temuto che gli avrebbe portato via l’amicizia di Asagi, dopo tutto quel tempo era riuscito a comprendere che la sua possessività era del tutto inutile e che era stato uno sciocco a pensare che il suo amico più caro fosse così superficiale da ignorarlo per un motivo tanto banale. Adesso, ciò che preoccupava il chitarrista era trovare un modo per spingere Asagi a farsi avanti con Tsunehito.

Parlare razionalmente della situazione era servito a nulla, e poco c’era mancato che le convinzioni del cantante sulla relazione di Tsunehito con Hide-zou si fossero rafforzate; lasciarli da soli in studio era servito soltanto a spingerli a parlare di musica, per poi mettersi a comporre insieme; le lunghe chiacchierate di Hide-zou con Tsunehito, inoltre, erano state del tutto infruttuose perché Asagi tendeva a farsi da parte proprio per un malinteso di fondo.

Il chitarrista era ormai tentato di chiuderli in uno sgabuzzino e di costringerli a confidare l’uno all’altro i sentimenti provati, ma Hiroki gli aveva pazientemente spiegato che un gesto del genere avrebbe forse peggiorato le cose: Tsunehito avrebbe atteso un segnale di Asagi per farsi avanti, mentre l’altro si sarebbe fatto ulteriormente indietro per rispettare la relazione del bassista con Hide-zou, poco importava che fosse semplicemente una sua convinzione.

Tuttavia, quando Ruiza aveva letto quel post sui fuochi d’artificio, aveva iniziato a tramare.

“Lasciarli da soli? Di nuovo? Voglio dire, non che sia contrario, ma l’unica cosa che è nata l’ultima volta è stata solo un bel singolo.”

“Hide, vedi forse altre alternative?”

Hide-zou spostò lo sguardo verso Hiroki, che poco più in là ascoltava silenziosamente la conversazione con interesse, e replicò: “Potremmo usare quella cosa delle lettere d’amore finte…”

Ruiza scosse energicamente il capo: “L’ultima volta Tsune ti ha scoperto subito, ricordi?”

“Mi avete preso in giro per due mesi, pensi che possa dimenticarlo?”

I tre risero al ricordo, prendendosi un attimo di pausa.

“Tu cosa ne pensi, Hiro-chan?”

Hiroki scrutò Ruiza, ostentando un’espressione saggia che cozzava non poco con il piccolo sorrisetto che gli incurvava le labbra al pensiero della terribile lettera d’amore scritta da Hide-zou. “Penso che le lettere d’amore di Hide-chan siano pessime. Comunque, ieri Asagi-kun sembrava molto preso dai fuochi d’artificio… insomma, abbiamo fallito tante volte, una in più non potrebbe far differenza!”

“Beh, allora per te niente lettere d’amore da parte del sottoscritto!”

“Aaah, che ingiustizia!”

Ruiza scrutò divertito Hiroki e Hide-zou rimbeccarsi giocosamente, pensando a come curarsi dei dettagli di quello che sperava essere l’ultimo di una lunga serie di piani.

 

 

Asagi era arrivato al luogo di ritrovo da qualche minuto, stupito di non trovare nemmeno i soliti venditori alle bancarelle. La mancanza di persone e di elementi tradizionali era terribilmente insolita, ed Asagi si chiese se Ruiza non avesse sbagliato a comunicare al gruppo il giorno esatto – poco male, un’uscita tra amici sarebbe stata divertente con o senza fuochi d’artificio.

Sebbene perplesso, si sedette su una panchina poco distante e si guardò attorno: l’aria serale era fresca ed il parchetto era pacifico, le fronde degli alberi curati erano scosse appena da una dolce brezza. La dolce illuminazione calda del viottolo dava un tono romantico ed intimo all’atmosfera, mentre gli unici rumori che spezzavano un rilassato silenzio erano quelli del frinire dei grilli e del frusciare delle foglie; persino il rumore del traffico cittadino, in un luogo di periferia così sereno, riusciva a confondersi in sottofondo.

Il cantante pensò che avrebbe potuto portare Lobo ed i suoi fratelli a fare una passeggiata lì prima dell’arrivo dell’autunno, lasciandoli liberi di godersi la pace ed il piacevole angolo di verde dove avrebbero potuto conoscere altri cuccioli adorabili come loro.

“Buonasera! Sei da solo?”

Non aveva sentito Tsunehito arrivare, ma gli fece decisamente piacere quando l’altro si accomodò sulla stessa panchina, poco più in là; ciò che, invece, gli faceva poco piacere era ritrovarsi da solo con lui: Asagi aveva il terrore di fare qualcosa che avrebbe potuto spingere l’altro ad interrogarlo su ciò che provava per lui o, peggio, che avrebbe spinto Hide-zou ad affrontarlo in un brutto moto di gelosia.

“Buonasera a te. Non lo sono più, a quanto pare! E tu?”

“Sono da solo.” Tsunehito rivolse all’altro un sorriso stiracchiato e si voltò a scrutare il verde del parchetto, aggiungendo: “Intendo, a parte te.”

“E Hide-zou?”

In quel momento, mentre il bassista si voltava una seconda volta verso di lui, il cantante sentì il telefono vibrare nella tasca della giacca.

“Hide-zou?”

“Pensavo veniste assieme…” rispose Asagi, distratto mentre leggeva il messaggio che Ruiza gli aveva appena inviato e rispondeva brevemente, rimettendosi poi il piccolo apparecchio in tasca.

“Avremmo dovuto?”

Il cantante non avvertì la nota curiosa e sbigottita nella domanda che gli era stata posta, anzi: leggere che il resto della band non sarebbe stato con loro per il resto della serata l’aveva emozionato e contemporaneamente agitato: era impreparato alla prospettiva di passare una serata soltanto con Tsunehito, come se fosse un appuntamento, eppure sentiva una certa contentezza in sé – puntualmente affossata dal senso di colpa provato nei confronti di Hide-zou.

“Credevo che tu e lui foste una coppia e quindi… beh…” Asagi scoprì di essersi tradito solo quando non trovò le parole per spiegarsi.

Comprese di essersi spiegato fin troppo bene quando Tsunehito gli lanciò uno sguardo incredulo per poi concedersi una gran risata.

“Io e lui?! Ma sei serio?!” il bassista rise di cuore, guardando l’altro da dietro gli occhiali da vista. “Pensi che possa avere una storia con qualcuno che esordisce offrendomi del formaggio fritto in una padella usata il giorno prima e non lavata?”

“Quindi tu e lui…”

“Siamo ottimi amici… e basta.”

Con un cenno del capo, il cantante ne prese atto e tornò a scrutare altrove, cercando di non far trasparire la felicità che sentiva espandergli il petto, riscaldandolo. Non sapeva che il ragazzo accanto a lui provava la stessa sensazione.

Tsunehito, dal canto suo, aveva compreso solo in quel momento perché l’altro continuava a lanciargli segnali contrastanti e, in certi casi, tendeva persino ad evitarlo, arrossendo quelle rare volte in cui si ritrovavano soli. Pur capendo perché il cantante fosse così incostante, il bassista continuava a chiedersi se fosse il caso di essere sincero e confidargli i propri sentimenti… eppure non voleva rovinare il loro rapporto e spingere l’altro a distaccarsi ancora, la sola idea lo faceva soffrire e lo rattristava.

Così, seguì l’esempio di Asagi e tornò a guardarsi attorno, cercando di ignorare l’istinto sempre più pressante di dichiararsi.

“Bella serata… vero?”

“Già.”

“Hm.”

Restarono in silenzio per un lungo momento, entrambi cercando di trovare un modo per dichiarare i propri sentimenti senza rovinare la loro amicizia; impaurito, incerto ed imbarazzato, Asagi pensò di poter condividere ciò che sentiva per l’altro, sebbene avesse il terrore che Tsunehito potesse allontanarlo e, forse, anche disprezzare le sue inclinazioni. In ogni caso, sentiva ormai di aver fatto un enorme passo avanti chiarendo che non avrebbe fatto un torto a nessuno; quindi, perché non essere coraggioso ed aprire il proprio cuore all’unica persona che, da anni, sentiva di poterlo affidare?

Inspirando profondamente, Asagi raddrizzò la schiena e cercò un modo delicato per spiegare ciò che sentiva: “Anche noi siamo amici... non è vero?”

La domanda fece arrossire leggermente Tsunehito, che si sentì immensamente grato all’illuminazione delicata del parchetto che nascondeva, almeno parzialmente, quel rossore che la diceva lunga. “Sì… lo siamo.”

“E…” il cantante fece una pausa, non sapendo come uscire da un discorso che non poteva nemmeno lontanamente portare lì dove avrebbe desiderato. “Pensi che nulla potrebbe cambiare le cose?”

“Dipende dal modo in cui potrebbero cambiare.”

“Pensi che possano peggiorare?”

“No, anzi… spero proprio che possano migliorare.”

Stavolta, Asagi colse qualcosa nella risposta del bassista – una dolce nota di desiderio, una sottile vena di passione che il cantante aveva sempre finto di non notare perché convinto di non avere alcuna occasione di potersi anche soltanto dichiarare senza rovinare ciò che li legava: una bella amicizia, una band unita... ed un sentimento uguale a quello che lo stesso leader non poteva più ignorare.

Esitando, allungò una mano per poggiarla delicatamente su quella di Tsunehito, sfiorandone il dorso con un gesto che abbatté i muri che tutti e due avevano eretto per non essere rifiutati: scoprirono entrambi, solo in quell’istante, che l’amore provato era reciproco. Teneramente, Tsunehito scivolò verso Asagi, annullando la distanza che li separava, mentre il cantante chinava il capo e portava le labbra al suo orecchio per sussurrare: “Lo spero anch’io. Mi sento così sciocco ad aver atteso tanto tempo, ma avevo timore di rovinare il nostro rapporto, di incrinare l’armonia della band…”

“…e ti sei convinto che a me potesse piacere uno come Hide-zou.”

Ridacchiarono entrambi di un’idea che ormai sembrava naturalmente assurda, come se quella convinzione non avesse condizionato il loro rapporto per anni. La mano di Tsunehito era ormai stretta in quella di Asagi, un gesto che non lasciava spazio ad equivoci di alcun tipo.

“Che ne dici di andare a mangiare qualcosa, Tsune? Gli altri non verranno, Ruiza mi ha mandato un messaggio.”

“Solo se mi prometti che non mi lascerai.”

Asagi si alzò, tenendo ancora la mano di Tsunehito mentre si alzava. “Vedi? Non ti lascio.”

“Allora puoi portarmi ovunque tu voglia…”

Il cantante si limitò ad abbracciare il bassista: il parco era deserto e nessuno li avrebbe visti, eppure il cantante non fece altro, cercando di non correre troppo.

“Però una volta arrivati a casa voglio un bacio travolgente!” gli fece presente Tsunehito, guadagnandosi un breve bacio sulla fronte.

“Prometto che, a casa, avrai anche il resto. Su, andiamo…”

Si allontanarono nella brezza serale, parlottando e ridendo di cuore.

Dietro una grossa siepe riparata da due alberi, Ruiza attese che i due non fossero più a portata d’orecchio per esclamare: “Finalmente! Non abbiamo avuto il permesso per usare i fuochi d’artificio, ma credo che ne faranno abbastanza a letto!”

Hide-zou incrociò le braccia, sollevato: “Certo che Tsune potrebbe evitare di raccontare sempre quella storia del formaggio, è successo una volta sola!”

“Perché poi non è più venuto a casa tua.”

“Hiroki, insomma, tu vieni spesso a casa mia e non è così sporca! No?”

“Guarda che di solito sei tu che ti piazzi a casa mia…”

Ruiza si mise in mezzo ai due, li scrutò intensamente ed intervenne entusiasta: “Adesso tocca a voi due!”

Ignorò le proteste dei due mentre si incamminavano tutti e tre verso l’uscita, sapendo che avrebbe trovato due alleati validi in Asagi e Tsunehito.

 


End file.
